


A Matter of Need

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai shows Sanzo what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Need

  
"It's been a long day and I need a drink," Sanzo growled as he left the others to unload their supplies. There had been a large group of youkai screaming for the sutra, a mountain to climb that Jeep couldn't and he had put up with the fucking perverted kappa's bragging and Goku's stomach rumbling all day. To top it all off, when they finally found the only crappy inn in this crappy small town, the rain that had threatened all day started to fall. Fucking rain. Fucking stupid journey. Fucking Goku with his body that was no longer that of a youth. Fucking golden eyes that followed his every move and stared at him in adoration, no matter how many times he hit him with the fan. If he couldn't kill something, then at least he could drink himself into oblivion.

A few hours later, Sanzo's bottle of whiskey was down about two-thirds of the way as he carefully tried to fill his glass. "Let me help you," a voice said from his right shoulder. He peered up with glassy violet eyes to see Hakkai settling down on the stool next to him at the bar. He let go of the bottle as Hakkai took over pouring drinks for both of them.

"Hn… I don't need your help getting drunk." Sanzo's words were only slightly slurred. He flicked the lighter and put it to the tip of his cigarette.

"Of course not, but I thought you might want some company," Hakkai replied as he knocked back the glass of whiskey and poured himself another.

"Tch.. whatever." Sanzo decided to ignore the man. He too threw back his drink in one swallow. Hakkai was never much of a problem for him. He was usually very good company. Smart, pretty and the man usually knew when to be quiet. Sanzo took another deep drag off of his smoke before he stubbed it into the nearby full ashtray and began to relax and enjoy the buzz from the alcohol.

"I see you watching him."

"What?"

"Goku. I see you watching him."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Shut the fuck up and drink or leave." Sanzo grabbed the bottle of whiskey, his anger and embarrassment rising rapidly. He wondered how fast he could get to his gun. It figured that Hakkai would be so observant. Not that the healer would noticed his own emotions when they flashed across his almost impenetrable mask. With irritation, Sanzo grabbed another smoke and lit up.

After several long moments of silence, Sanzo watched Hakkai order another bottle of whiskey. "Come on Sanzo; let's head up to the room. I think it is closing time." Hakkai waved the bottle of whiskey for Sanzo to see and took the monk by the arm, helping him to his feet. Pushing the healer away, not wanting any help, Sanzo staggered his way out of the bar. He felt a twitch between his shoulders and if he didn't know any better he would swear that Hakkai was staring at his ass.

Allowing himself to be led into a room, Sanzo carefully rolled up the sutra out of habit, stashed it and the gun, in the drawer of the nightstand and then collapsed on the bed. He could feel everything spinning a bit as Hakkai start to pull off his boots. He felt the need to deny what the healer knew. Images of golden skin and eyes once more formed in his head and he could feel the forbidden desire pool in his stomach.

He growled as he was pulled upright and his robe tugged off of his pliant body. He heard Hakkai rummaging around the room presumably putting things straight. Sanzo's eyes flew open when he felt the bed dip with Hakkai's weight. The healer was looking at him questioningly. Only wanting to be left alone, Sanzo glared back. "I see you looking too, looking at your friend," the monk snarled.

Hakkai shrugged, his mask perfectly in place. "He likes women."

"I guess that leaves us both in the same boat."

"But Goku doesn't know what he wants."

"He is too fucking young." Sanzo growled, his chest constricting with want for something he couldn't have. "I am his guardian, it's wrong."

"Since when has that ever stopped you, Sanzo?"

"Fuck you!"

"If you insist…"

Sanzo suddenly found himself pressed back onto the bed with Hakkai's lips covering his, tongue teasing the seam of his mouth demanding entrance. He glowered at Hakkai, not allowing the kiss to faze him. But when a firm hand squeezed his cock through his jeans, Sanzo gasped and Hakkai slid his tongue between his lips and began to explore. Sanzo thought about biting down and ending this farce but his body seemed to have other plans and he arched up into Hakkai's palm, moaning at the friction against his hardening erection. He could blame it on the whiskey. His tongue began to battle with Hakkai's. The green-eyed man tasted not only of the alcohol but also of something sweet, fresh… herbal. Sanzo's tongue chased after Hakkai's and he took over the kiss, bringing his hands up to grip dark hair while he plundered Hakkai's mouth.

Cool, strong, delicate fingers slid up Sanzo's thin frame, pulling his shirt off as they went. Everywhere Hakkai touched him… tingled. Sanzo vaguely wondered if Hakkai was somehow using his chi to make his body crave more of these sensations on his skin. Hakkai had moved to lick the shell of Sanzo's ear causing the blonde to shiver. Before Sanzo was even aware of what was happening he realized that he was lying naked under a barrage of touches, licks and nips that left him mindless.

"Hakkai… why?"

"A matter of need instead of want."

Sanzo's breath caught as Hakkai hovered over him, waiting for an answer. He just seemed unable to find the right question. A matter of need, was that what this was? His body shivered. He hoped it was due to the cooling rainy night and not the promise of heat from Hakkai. Sanzo didn't know if it was the ache in his chest, the alcohol, or the desire and trust he saw in Hakkai's unmasked face that made him reach up to grasp the dark locks and pull Hakkai down.

Groaning softly into Hakkai's mouth while their tongues twined together in a long and devouring kiss, Sanzo briefly wondered when Hakkai had shed his clothes. Fucking whisky. He forgot to care as he rolled, pinning Hakkai to the bed beneath him. The healer spread his legs and both men moaned when Sanzo settled between Hakkai's thighs and their hard cocks pressed against each other. Rocking against his new lover, Sanzo began to lick along Hakkai's collarbone. Fingernails ran down his back, sparking fire down his spine and driving his desire higher. He bit down in retaliation, making Hakkai buck underneath him.

When he had moved lower to torture a hard nipple with his tongue and teeth, he felt something cool knock against his arm. Lifting his head to darkened, wild eyes, a tube was pressed into his hand.

"Now, need it... now!"

Sitting up, Sanzo slicked up his fingers with the lube and pressed his hand to his swollen erection. Panting, he added more lube to his fingers and moved his hand towards Hakkai's entrance. His vision shifted up for a moment and he paused. Hakkai was spread before him in a vision of sexuality. His beautiful features caught up in the moment while his chest rose and fell quickly. Hakkai planted his feet flat on the bed and spread himself in an invitation to the monk. A small, pointed tongue wet kiss-swollen lips as Sanzo continued to stare at the erotic sight. Sanzo reached out and caressed the scar lightly, causing a combination of a gasp and a sob to spill from Hakkai.

"Sanzo, now… please, I need you."

The plea was all it took. Sanzo plunged a finger into his friend. The cry it elicited nearly made him lose it. He tried to concentrate on prepping Hakkai quickly and when he could no long contain himself, he pushed Hakkai's thighs up to his chest and thrust in with one swift movement. The tight heat around his cock made Sanzo groan lowly as he laid his forehead on Hakkai's shoulder, panting, waiting for his lover to adjust to the intrusion.

Sanzo felt Hakkai shift beneath him, allowing him to slip even deeper. A throaty "Move." was whispered in his ear and with a shudder, Sanzo began a slow rhythm. Hakkai's heat robbed him of the rest of his sanity and he began pounding into the healer. The headboard slammed against the wall creating a counterpoint to the squeaking of the old box spring in a well known erotic song. Sanzo couldn't take his eyes from Hakkai's face. Hakkai had his eyes shut, panting heavily as a trickle of sweat, or a tear, rolled from his face to land glistening on the middle limiter attached to his ear. He was making small sounds, moans and unknown words in time with Sanzo's thrusts.

Reaching between their bodies, Sanzo grabbed Hakkai's weeping erection and gave it a squeeze before he swiped the pearly drops from the tip and began stroking him roughly. Within a few more moments, Sanzo heard a strangled cry from beneath him and his eyes slammed shut when his orgasm took him by surprise. The pulsing waves roared through him as he emptied himself with a groan and a shudder of completion. The monk caught himself before he completely collapsed against Hakkai. Lifting his hand away from Hakkai's softening erection, he sat up and wiped the spend on the sheets.

Moving to the edge of the bed, Sanzo grabbed a smoke from the pack on the nightstand and lit up. Drawing in a deep breath, holding it in for the nicotine rush and letting it back out slowly, gave him enough time to clear his head. He wondered if Hakkai was ok but didn't ask out loud. Seeming to once again read his mind, the healer swung his feet from the bed and stood up unsteadily and began to walk toward the bathroom.

"No one is to know about this."

Hakkai paused and looked over his shoulder, plastic smile in place he replied, "Of course not Sanzo."

Listening to the shower turn on, Sanzo leaned against the headboard and stretched out his legs, uncaring about his nakedness or the stickiness drying on his groin and lower stomach. He inhaled another deep breath of smoke, wondering about the calmness that had seemed to settle inside his chest. Did he have what he needed? What about what he wanted? Before he had time to ponder this new situation, the bathroom door opened and Hakkai emerged with a towel around his waist. Putting out his smoke he watched the man move stiffly as he began to collect his clothes, Sanzo realized that he was getting ready to head back to his own room. The tightness in his chest returned.

"Tch" he vocalized, reaching for another cigarette. He definitely didn't need this shit. Lighting up, trying to ignore the awkward silence as Hakkai looked at him expectantly, Sanzo turned towards the rain spattered window. He heard Hakkai sigh softly and begin to get dressed.

"Stay"

"What did you say Sanzo?"

"I want you to stay, just for the night. Don't think that I need this. But it's raining and… just stay."

He glanced over at Hakkai who was standing in the center of the room staring at the door. Sanzo wanted to squirm, to take back his words. It seemed obvious the man wanted to be somewhere else… He looked back out toward the rain.

Feeling the bed dip down once again, Sanzo stubbed out the cigarette and lay down trying to keep the smile from his face. Hakkai was warm and silent next to him, lightly touching his side. He listened to Hakkai's soft breathing until he fell asleep, feeling more at peace than he had in a long time.

 _*********_

They had been back on the road for most of the day. So far, it had been quiet. Flicking his butt away as the Jeep hit another pothole; Sanzo clenched his teeth against the warm breath of the saru on the side of his neck. The idiot was leaning over his shoulder trying to get a look at the map in Sanzo's hands. Sanzo closed his eyes as a shiver ran through his body and felt unwanted desire pooling in his groin. Unable to take it any more, he grabbed the fan from his sleeve and slammed it down on Goku's head several times.

"Ouch, that hurts Sanzo. I just wanted to see."

"Sometimes we don't get what we want!" He glared at the youth as he slid back into his seat. Hearing a soft chuckle from the driver's seat he turned his glare on Hakkai. He saw Hakkai's small but real smile for a fleeting instant and heard the words spoken so only he could hear.

"But sometimes, you get what you need."   


_  
**A Matter of Need**   
_


End file.
